


Incel and the Chad

by ThiccManTheSavior



Category: Incel, Political - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Boys' Love, College, Cringe, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccManTheSavior/pseuds/ThiccManTheSavior
Summary: A person in Evan's city caught a deadly virus that prompted his family to move, except that he wasn't going to move with his family. He was forced to continue college and move in with another student literally named "Chad". It was up for a joke with his incel friends online, where he tells them how Chad has almost all the qualities of the chad 4chan knows.Chad gives him advice about confidence, and they both slowly open up to each other.





	Incel and the Chad

**Author's Note:**

> TW for offensive language and humor. As a side note, this is a "fan" fic written half assedly with weird yaoi tropes. I'm also just trying to stretch my imagination and perhaps vocabulary while doing this. I have never written erotica before and dislike romance since it makes me uncomfortable, but you can't grow if you can't step out of your boundaries right?

**"CHAD AND STACY. CHAD AND STACY. WINNERS OF THE GENETIC LOTTERY..."**  
_What the fuck? What kind of an incel calls themselves omegas?_ He thought. The Law and Order SVU played on his phone.

He moved the phone away from his face, it was 11:30 am. He hadn't eaten breakfast and his eyesight adjusted with strain.

He flips over and thrashes his hand under his bed, pulling out a camera stand. He sits up reluctantly, the blood rushes away from his brain and his head spins. He had been gaming up till 4 am.  


The air was tinged with the scent of dirty laundry. The room collected a mess around his computer desk, dozens of canned soda, used tissues and toilet paper rolls piled up.  


He didn't bother to set his black, messy and unkempt hair or change clothes. He stretched his skinny physique and began recording. Holding a vodka bottle and a shot glass.  


"This is a toast for Revan" he paused, "for winning the Jualton interstate gaming tournament...", He pours it's contents into the shot glass, his skinny wrists wobble causing some of the liquid to spill over. He took it in one gulp. He squints his eyes.  


That isn't vodka anon, that's water. Oh well, atleast it's not a canned carbonated beverage.  


Someone knocks on the door. A woman with a frail, grey voice called, "Athena... What do you want to eat?..."

***anime tch***

"I don't want to eat"

"But honey... you haven't eaten anything last night!"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT ANYTHING MOM!"

The voice went cold for a while.

"okay... just pack your bags... and don't forget your mask..."

_Bitch is gone._

The phone kept recording, his eyebrows crumpled into his face and he slapped the phone off the stand.  


The edited video went up on discord, this was the first time he's ever congratulated someone in many years. He'd cheer the team he would be playing on but never a single person.

  


**KrustyFag:** lmao faggot is that how you congratulate Revan? with you mom yelling in the background?

Another video uploads, this one taking a jab at Evan's attempt to pat the online friend's back. This person's room was clean and he looked almost presentable.  


"See that," the man in the video points above, directly to the video Evan had just uploaded, "that's the result of crossbreeding. He looks like he stuck his pubes to his chin."

Evan laughs quietly.

"No matter how big a crowd may be, mate, you always stand out. There's no one who has worked as hard as you have in the last years. Now your efforts effort have paid off. You got pussy and won a match. Congrats for that stroke of luck despite having bad acne."

He toasts.

**_Zucchini_** : Evan's mom sounds like an incompetent but obedient housewife  


**Fetish446** : "Athena" is joining college right?  


**Evan_hellion** : Yea. I dont want to  
**Evan_hellion** : That place is gonna be leaking with normies out of it's every orifice  


**BassTtion** : You dont have to go. kys. The pain will go away.

**Cursedposting** : think you might fit well with the STEM autists. i gymcelled too hard and they don't accept me as one of their own anymore

**_Zucchini_** : You can looksmax with an in-style haircut and clothes. Show the slightest interest in normie hobbies like sports or drinking, you'll find a place there. But you know no one will accept you as you are. You'll tire out with that fake visage and basically cuck yourself.  


**isolated_bot** : evan wouldn't even last with thos jew idolizing npcs  


**BassTtion** : we wish you in catching the virus, athena  


**Evan_hellion** : That's exactly why I'm asked to go to college. Someone in my city caught the virus. He was dead by the time normies saw the blue spores. My family will find a safe place to stay in while they send me off to die in a shared apartment with my inbox demolished with assignments  


**Revan007** : i think you can pass college athena. You don't have to try to fit in. The best thing you can do is love yourself and not depend on others for joy.

**isolated_bot** : what the fucking fuck Revan lmao **  
isolated_bot** : Revan's turning into a normie once he got a gf

**BassTtion** : He may even become a feminist

**Revan007** : That's never happening

**Evan_hellion** : gtg  


  


For the first time in two years, Evan cleaned is room. He dumped whatever needed into his suitcase and grudgingly dragged it down the stairs to the froyer, It was riddled with warm sunlight pouring through the windows and his eyes shrink into it's sockets. The sunlight fell on his feet and it made his toes curl.  


His mother watched him from the hall, her physique contrasted his. She was a tanned, short and chubby philipino mother of two children. Whereas Evan was a passing white male, average height with a feminine jawline. His head was slightly bent and brought forward, and sunken eyes with messy black hair, the result of living before a computer screen for years.

He moved past her. His father's lips formed a straight line as he sipped his coffee and sister watched him make way to the bathroom.  


Evan shaves and starts the shower.

The mother looks at Evan's dad, who was trying desperately to control his temper.

"Don't say anything" she snaps.

"That's why that punk locked himself in his room. BECAUSE YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING"

"Dad. Stop!"  their daughter agonized.  


"You were the one who constantly criticized him and made him feel bad about who he is. He grew afraid of all your insults and locked himself away!"

"That's how men were raised back in my days. He had to man up to harsh criticism while you taught him to become a woman"

Evan hears the yelling. Although he can't hear what they are arguing about, he knows it's abut him.  


xxxxxx  


"Brush your hair" his teenage sister holds his face combs his hair at the back seat of the car. His dad and mom sit in the front seat, quiet so as not to disturb the fragile environment.

"When was the last time we sat like this together? Hmm?" She tries to brighten the mood, "I think when you were in middle school".  


Outside the window were hundreds of men in hazmat suits carrying boxes of blue dust and white tree root-like structures.

Evan smiled and squeezed words from his chest, "You used to call those workers astronauts".

That wasn't even very funny, but she laughs hard to encourage him to talk to people face to face and crack jokes.  


A few meters further and there was traffic, the car moves slowly with other vehicles and finally stops at a check point. His dad rolls down the windows to a woman in a darker colored hazmat suit ,"Sir, we are doing a virus check. please step outside. It will only take a few minutes"  


  


She placed a handheld device over the body. It gave off a red streak of light like a barcode reader scanning a human.

Evan was checked twice, she said it was because he looked weak. _No I'm just ugly. Say it._  


After crossing several checkpoints and roads in two hours, a billboard sing hovered over them screaming "Autumn City", the city who's trees stayed orange and pink longer than any other state, and at night it's streets would be lit with neon lights, complementing it's 80s architecture. _And couples_.  


The car came to a stop near an apartment building. There was a parking lot at it's front. Just across it was a green family park layered with orange leaves _where fresh air would come_. He wears his mask.

He stands infront of the facade while his mother and sister wave him bye. His dad not saying a word. Like dropping his son was like delivering unimportant papers to the mail.

  


The sky was turning pink and it echoed the winds of cars speeding by, he dragged the traveling bag into the building. _Apartment no. 20. I hope my room mate is a cute girl._

It didn't have an elevator, so he had to climb 4 storeys until he reached his room. His breathing got heavy and he felt like he would pass out before he reached the top.  


He made it, he shoved the key inside the door immediately and ambled into the room.

The apartment was clean, as he walked in, it had a small living room, one bed room with someone else's suitcase left open, their body maintenance products were scattered around the bed in a calculated way. _Looks like she isn't present._  


Evan fell on his new bed at the other corner of the bedroom breathing heavily, and the first thing he pulled out was his laptop.  


Most of his discord members were offline. _I'm certain it's a femoid, but not a cute one._  


The bed smelled and felt weird. It wasn't depressed in the middle like his own mattress and the pillow's filling didn't form lumps. Evan gathered with a cute girl around, he'll behave more awkwardly and can't pee in a jar when he's too lazy to get out of bed. His hopes of getting room mate sex was diminished. This was going to exhaust him mentally and gamerly.  


The front door opens, he hears a loud girl who sounds like a Kim Kardashian wannabe give her goodbyes, followed by a "Sure, I'll see you at the movies" from a young man.  


The door shuts, Evan hears the footsteps coming his way. He sits up and begins to unpack,

It's a dude.

He had ash blonde hair with green eyes, spotless arayan skin, broad shouldered and a tall frame. He dressed well.  


"Oh hey dude!" he handed down a hearty smile. He had the voice of a children's TV show host.  


_It's a chad._

He extended his arm to Evan, "I'm Chad ldnifow"

_God even his name's Chad._  


Evan, slightly relived yet slightly beaten, took his hand with a weak grip, "name's Eva..." he shrugs, "Athena"  


"Nice Name!"

_Damn he's people pleaser. Shouldn't he comment how it's a girl's name?  
_

"That's an uncommon name, named after a goddess I think. But I love it! Just call me chad. We're gonna share an apartment for some time from now!"


End file.
